Death and Rebirth
by Zaikia
Summary: My name is Samantha Webster; I have been whisked into the universe of Final Fantasy VII. I meet the people who saved the planet, well….. Some. I will be in for the battle of my life.
1. Chapter 1: what the hell!

Death and Rebirth

**Death and Rebirth**

Summary: My name is Samantha Webster; I have been whisked into the universe of Final Fantasy VII. I meet the people who saved the planet, well….. Some. I will be in for the battle of my life.

_**Chapter 1**_

It was just a normal boring day in my home. That's how it all started. There was no large flash of light like you see in movies; there was no epic battle; it was just a normal boring day. I was sitting at my computer, minding my own business, all prepped up to go out with a couple of my friends. I was wearing dark blue baggy jeans, black biker boots, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket one of my friends bought me for my birthday. I have raven black hair that reached the middle of my back.

My eyes are a perfect color of green, not to light and not too dark. I had on black eyeliner and dark eye shadow.

So there I was waiting for my friends to come over when my mother's head popped in. "Samantha, get down here. There's someone waiting for you." she was covering in flower from head to toe. God, that woman cannot cook!

Where are my manners? My name is Samantha Jean Webster. I'm 18 years old, 5'5" in height and I have a slender body. I am a huge fan of Final Fantasy VII. I had currently gotten my hands on Crisis Core. Man, I finished that game in a week! I loved the storyline, but was sad when Zack died.

_Finally! About time! _I thought as I grabbed my black bag from my bed and walked downstairs into the living room. But when I saw the person waiting for me, I froze. It wasn't one of my friends.

A man in his late twenty's sat on the living room couch. He had waist length silver hair and bangs that covered his temples. He wore a long black trench coat with black pants, gloves and boots. All were black. His emerald green slitted eyes hypnotized me.

"WHAT IN THE HELL??" I burst out, startling my mom and the strange man. I muttered an apology and ran upstairs to my room and shut the door, locking it behind me.

My heart was probably beating 200 beats per minute! _OMG! It cannot be him! It cannot be Sephiroth! He doesn't even exist!_

When I first played Final Fantasy VII, I immediately hated that silver haired bastard on the spot. I just hated him, simple as that. I grabbed the book from my desk and turned to the character profiles. Right in there, was the Great Sephiroth. He was in my house……. In my world.

I went to my window and opened it, throwing my stuff onto the ground and jumped out, landing on the soft grass. I grabbed my stuff and began running. Just as I got 100 feet away from my home, I heard a loud boom and looked behind me, seeing my house in flames. "MOM!!" I screamed and ran back.

I kicked the front door down and coughed. "Mom!" I called out. I went in and saw my mom on the kitchen floor. I ran over and shook her, but she didn't respond. Then, I saw a small hole in her chest and in her back.

I gasped and tears stung my eyes. "Mom!" I cried.

I heard evil laughter and I whipped around and saw that silver haired bastard standing in the middle of the living room. "You…….. You…….. I'm GONNA KILL YOU!!"

He laughed again. "I highly doubt that little girl"

A vein appeared on my forehead. "WHO'RE CALLING LITTLE?!"

I hated being short.

He suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of me. His right hand wrapped around my neck and lifted me up. I gasped for air, my skin turning purple.

"I will not kill you………… yet" he said.

Suddenly, I felt tired and my eyes dropped. My world fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: new world

Death and Rebirth

**Death and Rebirth**

Summary: My name is Samantha Webster; I have been whisked into the universe of Final Fantasy VII. I meet the people who saved the planet, well……Some. I will be in for the fight of my life.

_**Chapter 2**_

The first thing that I felt when I woke up was my neck. It was kinda tingly and sore. I appeared to be in Nibelheim. I saw a puddle on the ground and looked at my reflection. I saw bruises on my neck. That silver haired son of a bitch!

Tears stung my eyes and then they rolled down my cheeks. My family was gone……. My home was gone. And now I have a sadistic, motherfucker, killer after me. Why did this happen to me?! WHY!!

GROWL

I whipped around and saw a pack of Nibel Wolves. "Oh shit….."

One lunged at me and I dodged, it landed behind me. The pack surrounded me and they jumped. I sank onto my knees and covered my head with my arms.

But I heard gunshots and some bad swearing. I heard the wolves yelp and I opened my eyes and saw them running away. I heard footsteps approach me. "Are you alright?"

I looked up and gasped. It was Barret Wallace. "Um, y-yeah I guess"

"Barret! Don't scare her!"

I looked and saw Yuffie Kisaragi. "Hi! I am the great Yuffie Kisaragi! What's your name?!" she got in my face. "What's your favorite color?! Where did you come from?! Do you wish to be my friend?!"

"Um, Sam, dark colors, Earth and….. Sure?"

"Yay! I have a new friend!" Yuffie grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside a house. "Vinny! I have a new friend!"

I saw Vincent Valentine approach us. "And who is she?"

"Her name's Sam. She was almost eaten by a pack of Nibel Wolves" Yuffie explained.

"But thank god we saved her" Cid Highwind finished.

I was shocked. I was really in the world of Final Fantasy VII. Yuffie's hand was waving in my face. "Hello?! Gaia to Sam!"

"What?"

"We asked you where you came from."

"Um………." I didn't know what to say. "You wouldn't believe me"

"We've heard some pretty strange shit these days" Cid said.

I took a breath. "Alright…….. Um, I'm not from Gaia. I'm from a planet called Earth."

"Earth? Never heard of it" Barret said.

Yuffie whacked him upside the head. "Let her finish!"

"Do you guys know if………" I trailed off.

"Know what?" Vincent asks.

"If Sephiroth is alive?"

"Yeah, he is. After all……. he killed the others" Yuffie said.

"Others?"

"Cloud, Tifa, Cait Sith, Aeris and Red XIII. Sephiroth killed our friends"

I stood there shocked. Cloud's……. dead?

No……. he can't be! _He can't be dead! He just can't! _

"But we need him to defeat Sephiroth!!" I shouted.

"How do you know Sephiroth kid?" Barret asks.

"Let's see! He killed my mom! He destroyed my home! He wants to kill me!" I said in one breath.

"Whoa, calm down Sam" Yuffie said.

Okay, this really sucks!! I hate those wolves! I hate Sephiroth!! I want to pour salt on his wounds and hear him scream high to heaven!! I wanna slice him up into tiny little chunks!! I WANNA KILL THAT SILVER HAIRED BASTARD!!

I ran outside to the shore and let out a scream. "SEPHIROTH!! I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, MY HANDS WILL BE BATHED IN YOUR BLOOD!!"

I collapsed to my knees and wrapped my arms around myself. The others knelt beside me. "I wanna know why this happened to me………I wanna know why……." And I started to cry.


	3. Chapter 3: outfit and items, boring chap

Death and Rebirth

**Death and Rebirth**

Summary: My name is Samantha Webster; I have been whisked into the world of Final Fantasy VII. I meet the people who saved the planet, well….. Some. I will be in for the fight of my life.

Me: OMG!! Four reviews!! That's great!

**And to Aerith the Evenstar!! Thank you for the reviews! A Genesis plushie and a hug from him to you! **

**Oh, and another thing. This story takes place 2 years after Advent Children. Here are the ages: **

**Barret: 39**

**Yuffie: 20**

**Vincent: 31**

**Cid: 36**

_**Chapter 3**_

_I stood in an endless void surrounded by darkness. I was staring at nothing when I heard a voice. _

"_Samantha…….." _

"_Mom?" _

"_Samantha…….." _

_I watched as my mom appeared. "Mom! You're alive!!" _

_My mom smiled. But then, her smile faded and she was covered in blood. I just stood there shocked. "Mommy….?" _

"_I'm sorry……… Samantha" and a sword plunged through her chest. _

………………_._

"MOM!!"

Yuffie, Vincent, Barret and Cid all jumped from the shriek that came from the guest room upstairs. "That was Sam!!"

They all ran up and saw Sam trashing and tossing in her sleep. "Mom! No! You killed her!!"

Yuffie tried to wake her up, but she punched Yuffie across the face. "WAKE UP!!" Barret roared.

Sam's eyes bolted open and she panted heavily. She looked down at Yuffie and tears flowed down her face. "I'm sorry!! I'm sorry Yuffie!!"

Yuffie wrapped her arms around the younger girl as she cried. "Shh, it's not your fault"

"I want my mom……" she sobbed.

………………………

The next morning, I came downstairs still tired. The others were in the kitchen. "What are we doing today?" I asked tiredly.

"Well, if we're goin' to fight Sephiroth, you need to get some supplies." Barret said. He handed her about 100,000 Gil. "Knock yourself out kid"

"Thanks" I said and went out.

The first thing I knew I needed was new clothes. I found a small clothing store and went in. A middle aged woman sat at the desk. She smiled. "Hello, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No thanks" I said with a small smile and went to look around.

After about ten minutes of searching, I finally came up with an outfit. It was made up of black baggy jeans, a short sleeve black t-shirt and a long black trench coat that reached my ankles. I also bought black combat boots, black gloves and a black belt that connected with my pants and went around my waist. Another black belt went across my chest diagonally and connected on the side. It had some pockets and things to hold things in. I also bought three more of the same outfits and went to the woman.

"I'll take these"

"Would you like something for free?"

"Sure"

The woman took out a black bag. "This is called the bag of holding. It can hold, let's see………. A table……. Or a desk."

"I'll take it"

I paid for the clothes and went to the materia store next. I bought a steal, sense, an enemy skill with all the skills on it, ice, lightning, restore, fire, poison, earth, heal, revive, seal, transform, mystify, time, gravity, destruct, barrier, exit, comet, fullcure, contain, Ultima, shield and 2 all. I paid for those and went to the accessories store. She bought an Amulet, Jem Ring, Peace Ring, Ribbon, Tetra Elemental and a Touph Ring. She paid for those and went to the items store.

I bought 5 of each item. Potion, Hi-Potion, X-Potion, Ether, Turbo Ether, Elixir, Megalixer, Phoenix Down, Antidote, Eye Drop, Soft, Maiden's Kiss, Echo Screen, Cornucopia, Remedy, Fury, Tranquilizer, Smoke Bomb, Vaccine, Grenade, Shrapnel, S-Mine, Right Arm, 8-Inch Cannon, Hourglass, Kiss of Death, Spider Web, Dream Powder, Mute Mask, War Gong, Loco Weed, Molotov, Fire Fang, Fire Veil, Antarctic Wind, Ice Crystal, Bolt Plume, Swift Bolt, Earth Drum, Earth Mallet, Deadly Waste, M-Tentacles, Graviball, T/S Bomb, Stardust, Vampire Fang, Ghost Hand, Vagyrisk Claw, Light Curtain, Lunar Curtain, Mirror, Holy Touch, Bird Wing, Dragon Scales, Impaler, Shrivel, Ink, Dazers, Dragon Fang and Cauldron. I paid for those and went to the armor store.

I bought a Minerva Band and then went to the weapons store. I bought a sword called Murasame, 2 guns called Long Barrel R (LBR), Outsider, a spear called Javelin, and a rod called Aurora Rod (AR). I carried everything back to the house and took a shower. I let the warm water rush over me.

I washed my hair and body, got out and dried off. I put my new clothes on and threw my old ones away. I was going through my stuff when Yuffie came into the room. "Nice outfit, we're leaving in about a half hour."

"Alright" I said and she left.

I put my guns on my belt around my waist and clipped my sword there. My trench coat had 2 belts on the back that criss crossed. I put my AR there and Javelin. I put everything else in my bag and walked out to the Highwind.

…………………

I stood on the deck, looking out into the distance. "Where are you Sephiroth?"

"Speaking to yourself?"

I turned around to see Vincent. "Yeah, where is he?"

"I don't know, but we'll find him"

"I know"


	4. Chapter 4: Genesis

Death and Rebirth

**Death and Rebirth**

Summary: My name is Samantha Webster; I have been whisked into the world of Final Fantasy VII. I meet the people that saved the planet, well….Some. I will be in for the fight of my life.

Me: I know chapter 3 was boring, but it will get better!! Disclaimer!!

Genesis: Organization13Fan does not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. She only owns Sam and her crazy imagination.

Me: Hey! I resent that!!

_**Chapter 4**_

The darkness of the night was quiet. I could hear crickets chirping, that's about it. I was still out on the deck, taking in the fresh air.

I was just staring when I saw something big in the sky. I saw the wing clearly, it was black. _Sephiroth!!_

I took out one of my guns and positioned it carefully. One…….two…….. Three.

I pulled the trigger and I saw the flying thing fall down to the ground. It hit the ground with a poof of dust. I did a silent cheer. I jumped off the deck and ran towards what I had shot.

As I got closer, I noticed it was a person. But, it wasn't Sephiroth. I gasped.

……………

"What the fuck was that??" came Cid's groggily voice.

"Sounded like a gunshot" Vincent said calmly.

"Guys!!" they heard Sam's voice.

They went to the deck and saw Sam trying to get an unconscious man onto the Highwind. "Well, don't just stand there, help me!!"

Vincent jumped down and helped Sam get the man on board and into the infirmary. Shera appeared. "Oh dear, what happened?"

"I mistaken him for Sephiroth, so I shot him" Sam said looking down at the man. "I know who he is. This man is Genesis Rhapsodos."

"Never heard of 'em" Barret said.

"That's because he's supposed to be dead" Sam crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "First Sephiroth is alive, now him? What more surprises are next?"

Shera removed Genesis's trench coat and placed it on a chair. The gunshot in his arm was bleeding. "Lucky I didn't get him in the chest."

"Very lucky" Shera said. "Now out!"

……………………..

Genesis regained his consciousness to hear two female voices. "Hey Shera?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you marry Cid?"

"Because I love him"

"That's what everyone says…….. I've never had a boyfriend……. Nor my first kiss"

"And you're 18?"

"I plan to stay a virgin till I'm 20"

"You didn't have to put it like that."

A girl chuckled. "Sorry"

……………

I saw Genesis's right hand twitch. "Um Shera, I think he's waking"

"Well, I'm not done yet. Hold him down by his shoulders"

I did as Shera told and held Genesis down by his shoulders. I sighed. _What more can go wrong? _


	5. Chapter 5: first fight

Death and Rebirth

**Death and Rebirth**

Summary: My name is Samantha Webster; I have been whisked into the universe of Final Fantasy VII. I meet the people that saved the planet, well…..Some. I will be in for the fight of my life.

_**Chapter 5**_

"How is he?" Sam asks the next morning.

"Good, he should wake anytime" Shera replied.

Sam sighed. "Oh, look behind you Sam"

Sam turned around. "Awake already?"

Genesis blinked tiredly. "Where am I and who are you?"

"I'm Shera and you're on my husband's ship"

"The name's Sam."

"Who shot me?"

Sam chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "That would be me. I mistaken you for Sephiroth"

"Sephiroth?"

"He's alive and clearly after me. I don't know why though"

………………

Sam stood outside in the cool air of the night. "You said your name was Sam, right?"

Sam looked over her shoulder and nodded. She turned back to the night. Genesis came over and stood by the railing.

"Why is Sephiroth after you?"

"I dunno"

Sam suddenly heard a whistling noise and her eyes widened. "Watch out!!" she tacked Genesis to the ground as a large boulder landed right where they were standing.

Sam noticed she was on top of Genesis. She blushed. "Sorry" and she rolled off him.

Genesis sat up and stared at the boulder. "You must have good hearing. If we didn't move, we'd be dead"

They both stood up and Sam's eyes narrowed. "Sephiroth….."

There was a whoosh and the one winged angel landed on the deck. "We meet again"

"And this time it will be the last" Sam drew her sword.

"You have a look in your eyes. The same look that pathetic Cetra and Cloud had before I killed them"

"Shut up" she growled and ran at him. He disappeared.

"Behind you!!"

Sam turned and got a fist to her face. She was thrown across the deck and landed painfully on the ground, hitting her head hard and knocking her out. The one winged angel began to walk towards her, but he felt the tip of a sword at his back. "Stop right there. I don't know what you want with her, but you won't touch her while I'm here"

"You're sorely wrong" he whipped around and set a black energy ball towards Genesis. Genesis was thrown against the wall.

"Weak fools……" he chuckled and suddenly yelled out and collapsed on his knees as Sam pulled Murasame out of his side.

"Think again!!" Sam raised her sword and was about to strike when he knocked her sword out of her hand.

…………….

Sam fell to the floor with a pained grunt. The one winged angel could almost be taken for an abusive boyfriend.

_Shit….._She thought.

Suddenly, she felt a pulse going through her body. She gasped in pain and then her eyes glowed an orange red color. "HELLFIRE!!"

A large figure with dark skin and horns appeared. It roared and cast a powerful fire attack. It hit the one winged angel. He gave a death glare towards Sam and flew off. The figure disappeared and Sam's eyes went back to green. She gave one breath before she lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6: Golden Saucer

Death and Rebirth

**Death and Rebirth**

Summary: My name is Samantha Webster; I have been whisked into the universe of Final Fantasy VII. I meet the people that saved the planet, well….Some. I will be in for the fight of my life.

Me: OMG! I'm on chapter 6!

Sephiroth: Get on with it!!

Me: Growls Starscream!!

Sephiroth: screams like a little girl and runs away as giant robot chases after him

Me: Here is chapter 6!!

_**Chapter 6**_

Sam woke to voices whispering. She opened her eyes, screamed and dove under the covers.

"Ifrit, you idiot!!"

"I didn't do anything!!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Sam whimpered.

"Forgive us Sam, I am Shiva"

"Ifrit"

"Ramah"

"Odin"

"Kjata"

"Titan"

"Bahamut"

"Alexander"

"Neo Bahamut"

"Leviathan"

"Phoenix"

"Hades"

"Bahamut ZERO"

"Typoon"

"Knights of Round"

"What do you want?"

"All of us are your guardians. You may call on one of us anytime" Shiva said.

"Uh….cool"

They all chuckled and disappeared. Sam fell asleep again.

………………..

The next morning, Sam went to the kitchen where Shera was cooking. "Morning, feeling alright?"

Sam yawned and sat down. "Yeah"

"Barret found you and Genesis unconscious on the deck. He carried you both to the infirmary." Shera explained. "Could you go see if he's awake?"

"Sure" she said and left down the hall. She stopped at the door and put her hand on the knob when the door opened and she stumbled a little before a hand caught her arm to keep her from falling. She looked up. "Genesis, Shera wanted to know if you were awake"

"Well I am"

She looked down at her arm. "Um……"

"Sorry" he let go.

Later……..

"DAMNIT YUFFIE!! STAY THE HELL OUT!!"

Yuffie dodged several objects and zoomed off. "I'm bored!!"

"Well, let's do something" Sam said.

"Um, Golden Saucer?" Genesis asks.

"Yeah! Who's going?!"

"I am" Sam said. "Genesis, are you going?"

He shrugged. "Sure"

"I'll go" Cid said.

"We'll stay here" Vincent and Barret said.

"Off we go!!"

……………..

The four walked to the main room. "What first?"

"I'm going snowboarding!" Cid disappeared down the tube to Wonder Square.

"Rides for me!!" Yuffie squealed and went down the tube to Speed Square.

Sam looked to Genesis. "Um….. Round Square?"

"Sure"

…………

They watched as the Gondola went on. "So pretty…." Sam said. Genesis shrugged.

"How old are you?"

"18, almost 19, you?"

"23."

"Favorite color?"

"Red, you?"

"Black; favorite hobby?"

"Don't have one"

"Me neither" she laughed. She looked down at her lap. "Family?"

"No"

"Me neither"

"What happened?"

"My dad died from a heart attack, my mom……" tears stung her eyes and rolled down her pale cheeks. "Sephiroth killed her" she broke down into sobs.

He watched her for a moment before he got up, went over and sat by her. "It's not your fault"

"Yes it is, I left her there with him" she cried.

"Come here……" he pulled her close and she cried in his chest, gripping his coat.

His arms were around her, his chin resting on the top of her head. He sighed deeply. "They all revolve around the dead….."


	7. Chapter 7: Reeve

Death and Rebirth

**Death and Rebirth**

Summary: My name is Samantha Webster; I have been whisked into the universe of Final Fantasy VII. I meet the people that saved the planet, well…..Some. I will be in for the fight of my life.

Me: Yayayayayayayaaaaaa!!

Genesis: What's up with you?

Me: Nine reviews! NINE!! Thanks to Aerith the Evenstar and little pocket mouse! A genesis plushie and a hug from him to you!! I'm glad you like my story! DISCLAIMER!!

Genesis: Organization13Fan does not own FF7 or its characters. All she owns is Sam and her crazy imagination. (Runs away while being chased by an enraged girl)

_**Chapter 7**_

The group met back at the main room at 3:00. "What next?" Cid asks.

There was a new square. "Grub Square, eat and sing your hearts out. Let's go there" Sam said.

Everyone agreed and slid down the tube. The place was half packed with people. "I'm gonna sing" she said.

She went up and music began playing. She began singing.

_**Despite the lies that you're making**_

_**Your love is mine for the taking**_

_**My love is just waiting**_

_**To turn your tears to roses**_

"Cool song!" Yuffie said.

_**Despite the lies that you're making**_

_**Your love is mine for the taking**_

_**My love is just waiting**_

_**To turn your tears to roses**_

_**I will be the one that's gonna hold you**_

_**I will be the one that you run to**_

_**My love is, a burning, consuming fire**_

_**No, you'll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars**_

_**Hear my whispers in the dark**_

_**No, you'll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes you know I'm never far**_

_**Hear my whispers in the dark**_

_**You feel so lonely and ragged**_

_**You lay there broken and naked**_

_**My love is just waiting**_

_**To clothe you in crimson roses**_

_**I will be the one that's gonna find you**_

_**I will be the one that's gonna guide you**_

_**My love is, a burning, consuming fire**_

_**No, you'll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars**_

_**Hear my whispers in the dark**_

_**No, you'll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes you know I'm never far**_

_**Hear the whispers in the dark**_

_**No, you'll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**_

_**Hear the whispers in the dark**_

_**No, you'll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes you know I'm never far**_

_**Hear the whispers in the dark**_

_**Whispers in the dark**_

_**Whispers in the dark**_

_**Whispers in the dark**_

The song ended and Sam walked over to her friends. Yuffie gave her a big hug. "You were great! I didn't know you could sing that well!"

"Eh, my mom said I was always a good singer" She smiled.

………………

The group went back to the main room and Cid lit a cigarette, taking a drag. "Yeah, that feels good….."

Suddenly, a mechanical chocobo came over and took the cigarette from Cid. "Hey!!"

"No smoking in public areas" the chocobo said in a mechanical voice.

"Screw you!" Cid grabbed the cigarette from the chocobo.

All of a sudden, about 6 guards came and pointed guns at them. "Hands on your head!"

The four did as they were told. Sam, Genesis and Yuffie glared at Cid. "Way to go….." Yuffie said.

"Oh shut up" Cid growled.

The guards cuffed their hands behind their backs and took all their weapons and handed them to a guard. "Hey, my conformer!" Yuffie cried.

"Shut up" a guard said. "Take them to the office"

……………..

The four stood outside an office with 5 of the guards. Sam was glaring at the guard that was in front of them. The guard approached her. "How old are you? 15? 16?"

"I'm 18" she growled through clenched teeth.

"Just because you're short"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT YOU HALFED BRAINED SON OF A BITCH!!" she screamed.

The guard gave a smirk and grabbed her chin roughly. "I like a girl with spunk"

"Leave her be" Genesis said calmly.

"Shut up" the guard said. Sam spit in his face.

"Don't tell him to shut up" she said. He slapped her across her face hard. She coughed, a trickle of blood going down from the corner of her mouth. "Ha, I've been hit harder than that you stupid idiotic bastard"

In the blink of an eye, the guard has his gun at her forehead. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut"

"What in the hell are you doing?!"

The guard turned. "But Mr. Reeve…!"

"Reeve……?" Cid asked.

"Uncuff all of them now!!"

"Y-yes sir" the guard said. They all uncuffed everyone and dropped their weapons on the floor. Everyone grabbed their weapons.

"Now, if I catch you at this again, consider yourselves fired!!"

The guards walked off. "Yo Reeve! Its' nice to see you again!" Cid said.

Reeve smiled. "Who are these two?" he motioned to Sam and Genesis.

"That's Sam the short one and Genesis the tall one" Cid replied.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT YOU HALF A MEATBALL!!"

"Where is Cloud?" Reeve asks.

Everyone went silent. "He's dead…." Sam replied. "Sephiroth killed him. Tifa, Red XIII, Aeris…..Cait Sith….."

Reeve's face fell. "My little friend…….I found his body outside Midgar."

"Sorry man"

Reeve smiled again. "Anyway, do you plan on staying?"

"I guess"

"Okay, then you'll get free rooms for the night"

"What?! Thanks Reeve!"

"Anytime"

……………………..

The group went to the Ghost Hotel. "So, what now?"

"I'm gonna call Shera and tell her we're spending the night at the hotel" Cid said.

Yuffie yawned. "What time is it?"

"Almost 6"

"We could do something until then"

"Let's go to Round Square"

……………….

The group went to Round Square and ended up riding rides until almost 11 at night.

Sam sighed. "Where are you Sephiroth? I can feel you……"

"You can feel him?" Genesis asks.

"Yeah, he's somewhere……I just don't know where"

"Did you say Sephiroth?"

The group turned and saw………..

"Angeal?" Genesis asks.


	8. Chapter 8: kiss

Death and Rebirth

**Death and Rebirth**

Summary: My name is Samantha Webster; I have been whisked into the universe of Final Fantasy VII. I meet the people that saved the planet, well….Some. I will be in for the fight of my life.

Me: Whoo-hoo!! Chapter 8!! I'm on a roll here!!

_**Chapter 8**_

_Last time…._

"_Angeal?" Genesis asks. _

_Now_

"Angeal?"

"What?" Angeal asks. "It looks like you've seen a ghost"

"Aren't you dead?" Sam asks.

"Not anymore, I was just in the Lifestream when a woman's voice spoke to me. She told me that I have to protect 'her'." Angeal explained. "The woman must have meant you"

Sam crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Strange…….."

Cid let out a loud yawn. "Well, maybe we should hit the sack."

………………..

The group walked to the Ghost Hotel and Cid rung the bell. The clerk appeared. "What do you want?! It's after closing times!"

"Reeve gave us a set of keys!"

The clerk paled. "Oh sorry sir! Reeve must've meant you!" the clerk pulled out the keys and laid them on the desk.

"Thank you!" the clerk disappeared.

"Well, I'm going to bed" Cid said and headed up the stairs.

……..

Sam was walking back to her room when she heard voices from inside a room. She pressed her ear against the door. It sounded like Yuffie and Genesis talking.

"Come on man, do you like her?"

"Like who?"

"Sam! Do you like Sam?!"

"What makes you think that?"

"I see the way you two treat each other. Besides, you and Sam make quite a cute couple"

"Sam and I am not a pair"

"Just say it Genesis!"

"YUFFIE, IF I SAY IT, I HOPE YOU'LL SHUT UP!! I DO NOT LIKE SAMANTHA, AT ALL!!"

That last thing hit Sam like a bullet pierced her body. Tears stung her eyes and she let out a loud sob and ran off.

Inside, Genesis and Yuffie heard a loud thud outside the door. They went out and found Sam's Outsider on the floor. "Shit, she must've heard us."

"Should we go look for her?"

"I'll do it, you stay here" Genesis said and picked up Sam's gun and went off.

………………

Sam sat on the shore by Corel Village. Tears were still running down her face. "If he didn't like me, why didn't he tell me?"

"Because he doesn't want to see you heartbroken"

Sam froze at that voice and she stood up and turned around. "What are you talking about?"

"Genesis has no feelings, so he cannot like you."

Sam closed her eyes and then reopened them. "I want you to kill me"

"Now?"

"Yes now!"

Sephiroth sighed. "Very well"

He created an icicle about the length of his arm. "It might be slow"

"Just do it"

"As you wish" and the icicle flew towards her.

Sam closed her eyes. _Guess I'll be joining you soon…………._

"SAMANTHA!!"

Sam's eyes bolted open as the icicle was melted with a fire spell. Genesis got in front of her protectively. "Genesis, what are you doing here?!"

"What are _you _doing?! Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe I am! I don't need you to protect me anymore, just go back!!"

"Sam, what I said back there wasn't true! I lied!"

"Don't believe him Samantha, he might trick you again" the one winged angel said with a smirk.

"Shut up Sephiroth!" Genesis growled and the two began a fight.

Sam watched in horror as the two fought and Genesis yelled out in pain as an icicle sliced his side. Sam closed her eyes tightly. "NO!!"

Her eyes bolted open to revel a dark red color. "GIGA FLARE!!"

Neo Bahamut appeared and roared. It began to create a large energy ball and Genesis jumped out of the way as it hit the ground where Sephiroth was. But he was in the sky.

"I have underestimated you Samantha, maybe next time" he disappeared in a flash.

Neo Bahamut disappeared and Sam held her head. "Guess I'm getting used to that"

Genesis came over and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "What in Gaia's name were you thinking?!"

"I wanted to die!! Since nobody in my pitiful life likes me, I might as well just kill myself!" she shouted.

"Sam, what I said back there wasn't true! I never meant that! I just said that so that Yuffie would get off my back!"

"Liar! If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said that! Now let me go!"

"Sam….."

"I said let go! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!! NOW LET ME G-!" she was silenced when he suddenly slammed his mouth against hers.

She stiffened. _What is he………?_

_**Sam, he never meant what he said.**_(Shiva)

_I guess I overreacted…….._

She finally relaxed and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. His left arm went around her waist while his right hand held the nape of her neck. He deepened the kiss and they both pulled away after several seconds.

His forehead rested against hers, their noses touching. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…….." he whipped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Me too……." She said quietly.


	9. Chapter 9: horror movies

Death and Rebirth

**Death and Rebirth**

Summary: My name is Samantha Webster; I have been whisked into the universe of Final Fantasy VII. I meet the people that saved the planet, well….Some. I will be in for the fight of my life.

Me: OMFG!! 13 stinking reviews!! Wowie!! Thanks everyone for the reviews!!

_**Chapter 9**_

The next morning, the group headed back to the Highwind. "How was it?"

"Great, we had a fun time" Yuffie said.

"Good, because we got some trouble" Barret said.

"What kind of trouble?" Sam asks.

Suddenly, there was a very loud roar. "That kind of trouble. Ruby and Emerald Weapon are acting strangely" Barret replied.

"You guys didn't destroy those two yet?" Sam asks. "By how strange?"

"Well, they roar like they're in pain." Vincent said.

All of a sudden, Ruby Weapon burst out of the sand and roared. The group whimpered and then the Weapon collapsed on the ground. "What……. just happened?" Cid asks.

"Beats me" Angeal said.

The group got off the Highwind and stood by the dead Weapon. "I think it died"

"From what?"

The ground shook and a smaller Weapon appeared. It was a golden color. The weapon looked down at Sam and cocked its head. Sam also cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong little fella?"

The Weapon began making chirping sounds. Sam nodded, understanding. The weapon flew away. "What the hell just happened?" Barret asks.

"You understood it?" Genesis asks.

Sam nodded. "Strangely, I did. It said to me that Ruby Weapon was its father. Its mother died giving birth to it."

"Poor little guy!" Yuffie said.

"That Weapon was called the Golden Weapon. Ruby Weapon died from something……" she said.

"What about Emerald Weapon?"

"I dunno yet…….."

……………………..

The day went by and Sam was watching a horror movie on TV. Everyone had gone to bed, but she was still up. "No, don't go in there…….."

The woman on the TV screamed as a knife plunged into her chest. Sam sighed. "Why is all the woman in horror movies stupid as hell?"

"What are you watching?"

Sam looked up at Genesis. "Some stupid horror movie"

He sat down next to her. "What about a really scary one?"

"I don't count horror movies scary" she said. She switched to another cannel and suddenly, a girl screamed as something grabbed her leg and dragged her on the ground. Sam jumped about 2 feet off the couch. "Now that scared me"

…………

Over the next hour and a half, the 2 watched horror movies left and right. A really scary one was one and Sam's knuckles were in her mouth as she shook a little. Then, there was a scream and Sam jumped, grabbing the nearest thing she could grab. The thing she grabbed was Genesis.

Her arms were around him tightly and her face was buried in his shoulder. "Too scary….."

"Do you want me to turn it off?"

She nodded. He pushed the off button on the remote and the TV turned off. "I thought you didn't count horror movies as scary"

"I was wrong….." she said.

He sighed and picked her up bridal style and carried her down the hall. "What? Are you gonna tuck me in also?"

"Don't push it" he said and set her down on the bed.

"I don't get a goodnight kiss?" she said with a smirk.

Her smirk faded when he pulled her up and kissed her, long and hard. His fingers laced with hers and she kissed back.

His lips moved over hers lovingly. She knew he wanted more and gave him access. He deepened the kiss almost instantly and his arms pulled her tightly to him.

She could feel the sweat slowly rolling down her face as they kissed. Several minutes later, they had to pull apart for air.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes" she smiled.

He kissed her one last time and left the room for bed. Once her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

…………………….

"Sam, wake up"

Sam groaned and rolled onto her side, her back facing whoever was taking to her. "I don't wanna…….. Leave me be for the next century"

"Okay, you asked for it"

Suddenly, she was lifted onto Genesis's shoulder and she squealed. "No! Put me down!!"

"We got trouble"

"Where?"

"Emerald Weapon"

"Great………" she groaned.


	10. Chapter 10: The Black Materia

Death and Rebirth

**Death and Rebirth**

Summary: My name is Samantha Webster; I have been whisked into the universe of Final Fantasy VII. I meet the people that saved the planet, well…. Some. I will be in for the fight of my life.

Me: here is chappie 10!!

_**Chapter 10**_

The Highwind landed on the shore by the ruins of Midgar as Emerald Weapon erupted from the ocean, roaring. "What do you think is wrong with it?!" Yuffie yells over the roars.

"I don't know, but we better find out!" Sam yelled back. Emerald Weapon let loose 2 large green wings and flew over to the ground and landed. The ground shook violently. It roared again.

"Get in a battle stance!" Barret said and readied his armgun.

Everyone got into a battle stance and Emerald Weapon began powering up. Sam gasped. "Everyone, move now!!"

The group dodged and ran out of the way as the Weapon sent a powerful green beam at the ground, creating a large explosion and creating smoke.

The smoke cleared to revel deep crater. "Whoa, glad we weren't there"

Emerald Weapon roared more loudly this time. Barret used Catastrophe, hitting Emerald Weapon about 50 times. Cid used Highwind while Yuffie used All Creation.

Sam felt a pulse going through her body and she glowed a red color. "Blood Rain!!"

All of a sudden, drops of rain began falling from the sky. They were targeted to Emerald Weapon. Then, the rain turned to spikes and hit Emerald Weapon. The limit break continued for several seconds and then it stopped completely.

Emerald Weapon roared weakly and collapsed on the ground with a very loud thud. It began to disappear in a green mist. "What was wrong with it?" Yuffie asks.

"I dunno….." Once the Weapon disappeared completely, Sam saw a small black thing in the center. She picked it up and gasped. "Oh my god….."

"What Sam?" Yuffie went over and also gasped. "No way! Guys!"

The others came over. The thing that Sam held in her hands was………

The Black Materia.

………………..

"I thought that Materia was destroyed!!" Barret roared.

"Looks like it wasn't" Angeal said.

"I bet this is what was controlling Emerald Weapon" Sam said. "I bet Sephiroth it after the Black Materia. And if he gets it……"

"He'll summon another Meteor!!" Cid said.

Sam nodded. "We have to destroy this…….. Somehow"


	11. Chapter 11: short chapter

Death and Rebirth

**Death and Rebirth**

Summary: My name is Samantha Webster; I have been whisked into the universe of Final Fantasy VII. I meet the people that saved the planet, well…Some. I will be in for the fight of my life.

_**Chapter 11**_

Sam rubbed the sleep from her eyes and continued to use spells on the Black Materia. She was using every materia to destroy it, but it didn't work. And it was draining her energy.

Genesis came into the room. "Sam, why don't you get some sleep?"

"I can't, I have to find a way to destroy it"

Genesis sighed and picked up Sam bridal style. "Hey! Put me down!"

"You're so stubborn" he said. "You need sleep"

"I'm fine" she then yawned.

"Sure you are" he said sarcastically. He set her down on the bed. Once her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light. He kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams" he turned off the light and shut the door when he left.

…………..

Some hours later, everything was quiet. Sam was sleeping peacefully that is until, she felt someone watching her. She opened her eyes and sat up, glancing around the room. "Hello?"

She got no answer.

Sam got out of bed and walked to the door when she felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck. She groaned and collapsed on the floor. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was a man smirking.

……….

The next morning, Genesis went to wake Sam, but she wasn't there. "She's gone!"

"What'da mean gone?!" Barret asks.

"The bed's empty." Genesis's eyes narrowed. "That bastard took her"

"Well, let's go find her!!"

…………………

Me: Sorry it's so short. My brain's fried tonight.


	12. Chapter 12: kidnapped

Death and Rebirth

**Death and Rebirth**

Summary: My name is Samantha Webster; I have been whisked into the universe of Final Fantasy VII. I meet the people that saved the planet, well…Some. I will be in for the fight of my life.

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Sam, wake up. **_(Shiva)

Sam let out a small groan, but didn't open her eyes.

_**Let me do it. WAKE UP!! **_(Ifrit)

Sam opened her eyes. They were blurry at first and then they cleared after blinking a few times. She was in a room, the floor; walls and ceiling were covered with stone. She noticed she was sitting on the floor. She tried to move, but couldn't. She looked up and saw that her hands were tied together and held above her head to a chain on the wall.

She struggled to get loose, but nothing helped. She sighed and finally gave up.

_Damn him…… the next time I see him, I'll rip his head off. _

She heard a door open and footsteps. She glared. "Let me go you son of a bitch!!"

The one winged angel laughed. "What makes you think I'll just let you go?"

Sam glared at him. "Well, let's see…….. Genesis and the others are probably worried sick about me. They probably already know you took me and they're on their way right now"

He didn't say anything. After a few minutes, he did. "Don't worry. I will end their lives before your eyes"

"Touch them and I'll make sure Bahamut eats you as you die from my hands!!" suddenly, she got the tip of a sword to her throat.

"Hold your tongue girl."

He retreated his sword and went back up the stairs.

Sam yelled and tried to get out of her chains, struggling as much as she could. She could feel something warm flowing down her arms.

_**Damn it Sam, stop! **_ (Phoenix)

_**You're gonna keep hurting yourself! **_(Knights of Round)

_I don't care!! Sephiroth is gonna kill my friends!! I can't let him do that!! _

_**Sam, just please calm down. **_(Alexander)

Sam finally stopped after a while and tears flowed down her face. "I can't………. let him kill my friends…….. Then he'll kill me……."

_**Don't worry Samantha, we'll find a way. **_(Titan)

_I hope you're right…………._

……………….

The Highwind soared above Rocket Town. Cid growled. "Of all, why did he have to choose my town?!"

"Sam's here, I can feel her. And so is Sephiroth" Genesis said.

"Damn that silver haired bastard" Barret said.

The Highwind landed in the open field and everyone got off. They walked into Rocket Town. The one winged angel floated above them. "So, you decided to come?"

"Yeah and we're gonna kick your ass!" Yuffie said angrily. "No one takes a friend of mine and gets away with it!!"

"Where is she?!" Angeal asks.

Genesis pointed to a house. "She's there"

The one winged angel created a dark energy ball. "Too bad she'll be dead" and he launched it at the house. It exploded into flames.

"SAM!!"

……………..

Sam struggled again to get out from her bonds. She screamed and they broke. She massaged her wrists and began running up the stairs. Suddenly, they gave out and she fell with a shriek down.

Outside, the entire house collapsed.


	13. Chapter 13: Sam vs Sephiroth

Death and Rebirth

**Death and Rebirth**

Summary: My name is Samantha Webster; I have been whisked into the universe of Final Fantasy VII. I meet the people that saved the planet, well…Some. I will be in for the fight of my life.

_**Chapter 13**_

_Last time: _

_Outside, the entire house collapsed. _

_Now: _

The others watched in pure horror as the house collapsed. And Sam didn't come out. Yuffie cried out. "SAM!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!! YOU KILLED HER!!"

Sephiroth chuckled. "What else do you have to fight for?"

"NOW WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!" Barret roared and set a rain of bullets at him. The one winged angel blocked all.

"Guys, I think we're in trouble" Yuffie said.

…………….

The 6 lay on the ground, groaning. He was just too strong. Genesis glared at him with his good eye. "Damn you Sephiroth….."

"I might as well kill you all since you are weak. Gives me a little bit of fun" he let out a series of evil cackling.

All of a sudden, a white light came from the collapsed house and something flew out of it. A bright white figure.

It stopped in the sky and it reveled to be Sam. Except, she looked different. She had 2 pure white wings that came out of her back and her hair floated in the wind. Her body was bloody.

She had a gash on the right side of her forehead, where blood flowed down. She had a gash on her right thigh, another on her left shoulder, 2 on her right arm and a slash on her cheek. "Sephiroth!! I have something you've been looking for!!" in her left hand, was the Black Materia.

His eyes widened. "How did you get it?!"

"Thank Emerald Weapon. This Materia has a mind of its own." She smirked. "You want to summon another Meteor. Well, I'm not just gonna sit back and let you summon it again!! SAY GOODBYE THE TO BLACK MATERIA!!"

"NO! STOP!!"

Sam squeezed the materia in her hand as hard as possible and then it shattered. The millions of pieces fell down to the ground. The one winged angel glared at her with such a glare, it sent shivers down her spine.

He flew up towards her at an amazing speed and threw a dark energy ball at her. She held her hand out and deflected it. He stopped, shocked. "What?!"

She smirked and dove down at him, their swords clashing. "You'll pay for everything!!" she said.

……………….

The swords kept clashing even after a couple hours. They stopped and stood some feet away from each other, panting. "You've…. Gotten…… stronger"

"Am…….I supposed to take that as a compliment?" she asks.

"No" he dove at her again and she dodged, but a little too late. He knocked her sword out of her hands and thrust his blade through her stomach and the end came out her back.

She grunted, a trickle of blood flowing down her chin from the corner of her mouth. "Sam!!" Yuffie cried.

"Let's see you fight now" he thrust it out of her body and threw her away. She hit the ground painfully and didn't get up.

"Sam! Get up!!" Genesis yelled.

Blood began forming from underneath Sam's body. The one winged angel began walking towards her. Suddenly, her wings twitched and she stood up. "I'm going to kill you now" she said in different voices and began walking towards him. He was backing away. "Diamond Dust"

Shiva appeared and slashed him with an icicle.

"Hellfire"

Ifrit burned him.

"Judgement Bolt"

Ramah shocked him.

"Gunge Lance"

Odin slashed him across his back.

"Tetra Disaster"

Kjata hit him with all elements.

"Anger of the Land"

Titan threw a large boulder at him, but he dodged.

"Mega Flare"

Bahamut picked him up and threw him on the ground.

"Judgment"

Alexander used holy on him.

"Giga Flare"

Neo Bahamut hit him with a large fireball.

"Tidal Wave"

Swept him away.

"Phoenix Flame"

Set him on fire, he screamed out in pain.

"Black Cauldron"

Hades used a black dust on him, which made him scream more.

"Terra Flare"

Bahamut ZERO used a large energy ball.

"Disintergration"

Typoon used all elements.

Sam stood over the screaming Sephiroth. "ULTIMATE END!!"

All 13 knights came and began slashing him. The one winged angel screamed. "NO!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!! I………." he collapsed on his knees and began disappearing into a white mist.

When he completely disappeared, Masamune clattered onto the ground. Sam's eyes closed and she fell onto the ground and didn't get back up. She heard Genesis screaming her name. "I'm sorry…….." she finally lost consciousness.


	14. Chapter 14: after the battle and the end

Death and Rebirth

**Death and Rebirth**

Summary: My name is Samantha Webster; I have been whisked into the universe of Final Fantasy VII. I meet the people that saved the planet, well…Some. I will be in for the fight of my life.

_**Chapter 14**_

"Sam, please……. Don't die"

Sam felt something moist falling onto her face. She opened her eyes and saw a crying Genesis holding her. "I'm not dead" she said.

His eyes opened and stared at her. "Sam!" he gave her a bone crushing hug. "You're alive!!"

"Of course I'm alive."

"We thought you were dead." Yuffie said.

"But Genesis used his master cure materia. He used it an hour ago." Vincent explained.

Genesis helped her up. Her wounds were gone, but the blood was still there. "So, shall we head back to the Highwind?"

"Yay! We can have a party!!"

Sam smiled as they headed back to the Highwind.

…………….

"GODDAMN IT YUFFIE!! THAT'S MY BURGER!!" Cid roared.

Yuffie ran away from a pissed off Cid with a burger in her hand. "Mine now!!"

Sam and Genesis watched in amusement. "Why is she always like that?" he asks.

She turned to him and kissed his cheek. "I don't know, been like that always"

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "Aw! How cute!!" Yuffie saw them, but they ignored her.

………………………………**..**

Me: WHOO-HOO!! I'M FINALLY FINISHED!!


End file.
